To catch a criminal
by rizzoliandislesfanfic
Summary: What they do is use criminals to catch criminals but it's not all that it's cracked up to be love, lies, tears, stress and criminals more dangerous than you've ever seen totally an AU. THIS IS MY FIRST FIC EVER, IT'S MY BABY BE GENTLE. Also the M rating isn't just for sexual nature it's also for the nature of the cases some will be more grotesque than others. OC character


To catch a criminal

**AN: So my first fic ever! (YAY) I have been reading Rizzoli and Isles fan fic for a while now and have finally found the courage to publish my story. Feedback is greatly appreciated anything to just let me know I'm doing this whole thing right. **

**My idea came to me whilst watching a program called breakout kings which is about a U.S marshal leading a team to catch escaped prisoners, what they do is use criminals to catch criminals and for every breakout they catch they get a month off their sentence. Obviously I have tweaked a few things to fit my plot line.**

**DISCLAIMER: Rizzoli and Isles do not belong to me neither do breakout kings.**

**Okay now I will stop with the super long authors note and get on with the story.**

Chapter one – The perfect team.

Korsak sat at his captain's desk shocked at the news he had just received, he had the go ahead to create his new taskforce. A special team put together to catch extremely dangerous criminals who are not only a danger to themselves but to everyone around them. The only reason why this taskforce wasn't put together sooner was because Korsak had suggested the in order to catch a criminal you had to use a criminal, of course the higher up's didn't like this idea and immediately turned it down. Only now one month after the Boston marathon bombing was the option reconsidered and approved, Gary Coleman was the man responsible for the attack but somehow with every law enforcement and agency after him he still managed to escape.

It thrilled him to know that his idea was being used and taken seriously but it saddened the man to know that it was because of a terrorist attack that he was Boston's last resort. The fate of Korsak's future was in the hands of two cons and one doctor that had ties to the mob, he believed in his idea but it was still scary know his fate was in their hands.

**Charlestown state prison**

Frost laid on his bed bored shitless counting the years until he'd be out, he had no one else to blame but himself but soon he would be a free man he just had to survive a few years. He didn't feel bad for what he'd done he didn't hurt anybody, didn't put up a fight when he got caught, he even pleaded guilty at his trial. He did all that but he still didn't know why he was being held in a maximum security prison.

"Whiz kid you got a visitor!" The guard yelled through the door.

The shouting brought Frost out of his thoughts knowing that no one has visited him since he was sentenced.

"C'mon buttercup I aint got all day you know the drill, back to the door, hands behind you back and slowly slide them through the gap." The guard said as frost complied.

With Frost safely cuffed the guard led him to a privet visiting room, Korsak stood up as Frost entered the room.

"Prisoner 62489113 Frost comma Barrold." The guard announced sitting frost in the chair and leaving the room.

"Been a long time Frost." Korsak said as he sat down opposite Frost.

"11 years Korsak." Frost said in a calm slow voice.

"I know how long it's been kid, I count the months on my calendar." Korsak said.

"What do you want?" Frost asked.

"I have a deal for you and before you refuse my offer I suggest you listen good and listen carefully." Korsak replied.

Korsak went on to explain about his idea and taskforce, he told frost about how if he agreed his prison sentence would be over and could lead somewhat of a normal life, have immunity and all his records erased . Before Frost had the chance to say yes Korsak also told him his life would be in danger and if he refused to work or run he would be sent back to prison with his sentenced doubled.

Frost considered it all but to him there was only one option.

"Okay I'm in but what would you need me for? There are probably hundreds of fresh faced computer magicians dying to work for this taskforce, what make me so special Korsak?" Frost asked.

"By the time you were thirteen you had already hacked a naval base, every precinct in Massachusetts, not to mention the main frame of the DEA. You're the best out there Frost this team needs you." Korsak replied.

"Okay then let's go and by the way I want everything in writing cos remember Korsak I aint stupid." Frost said as he stood up.

**AN: So I know it's a bit short but I'm testing the waters also I know some of the information isn't factually correct (The Boston marathon) I just made up a name and if anyone is upset or offended that it was in my story I am truly sorry and please feel free to PM me about you concerns. I am also open to suggestions.**

**Another thing to add I know there will be mistakes in my writing and I appreciate anyone pointing them out to me so I can correct them. One last thing before you I have dyslexia and dyspraxia so please forgive me for any mistakes. **


End file.
